kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Slayers
Slayers (Japanese: スレイヤーズ lit. Sureiyāzu) is a series of comedic sword and sorcery novels, anime, and manga created by Hajime Kanzaka. The various incarnations of the franchise focus on teenage sorceress Lina Inverse and her various companions as they travel throughout their world in pursuit of items and goals. While the series is generally billed as a comedy, each series has a larger, serious plot that puts many of the main characters in danger they must overcome, with each plot usually culminating in a battle that will decide the fate of the world. =Media list= Novels Three series of Slayers novels were published in Japan. The main series was the basis for the anime television series and a manga series, while the remaining two were the basis for the majority of movies and OVAs and another manga series. Slayers The main series of novels, Slayers, was published in Japan from January 1990 to May 2000, and finished with a total of 15 books. The first eight books became the basis for the Slayers and Slayers NEXT anime series and the Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story manga, while the latter seven were never animated or made into manga. Slayers Special Slayers Special has been serialized in Dragon Magazine since January 1989 and published in book form since July 1991. It became the basis for both OVA series and the first four movies, in addition to the Slayers Special manga series. Slayers Delicious Slayers Delicious is a series of four books published from March 1997 to July 1999. Its stories were later incorporated into the Slayers Special novels. ''Slayers Original the Movie'' Slayers Original the Movie is a book containing the stories of three of the Slayers movies and was published in March 1999. ''Slayers VS Orphen'' Slayers VS Orphen, a joint work between Kanzaka and Sorcerous Stabber Orphen creator Yoshinobu Akita, was originally published in Dragon Magazine in March 2001, and was published in book form on June 30, 2005 and was accompanied with a radio drama. Anime Television Slayers Slayers (anime series) consisted of 26 half-hour episodes and was broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 7, 1995 to September 25, 1995 and was based on the first and third books of the Slayers novels. Slayers NEXT Slayers NEXT consisted of 26 half-hour episodes and was broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 5, 1996 to September 27, 1996. It was based on the second and fourth through eighth Slayers novels. Slayers TRY Slayers TRY consisted of 26 half-hour episodes and was broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 4, 1997 to September 26, 1997. It was an original storyline, not based on any existing Slayers canon, and was considered by many to be an elaborate promotion for another of Kanzaka's series, Lost Universe. Movies ''Slayers: The Motion Picture'' Slayers: The Motion Picture, often incorrectly called Slayers Perfect, premiered in Japanese theaters August 5, 1995. It had a running time of 65 minutes, and was an original storyline, not based on any previous novel. ''Slayers RETURN'' Slayers RETURN premiered on August 3, 1996, and had a running time of 85 minutes. It was based on a story from the Slayers Original the Movie novel. ''Slayers Great'' Slayers Great premiered on August 2, 1997, and had a running time of 80 minutes. It was based on a story from the Slayers Original the Movie novel. ''Slayers Gorgeous'' Slayers Gorgeous premiered on August 8, 1998, and had a running time of 64 minutes. It was based on a story from the Slayers Original the Movie novel. ''Slayers Premium'' Slayers Premium premiered on December 12, 2001 as part of a winter movie roadshow that also included movies from Sakura Wars, Di Gi Charat, and Azumanga Daioh. A short feature, it had a running time of 30 minutes. It had an original storyline that was later adapted into a manga. Original Video Animation (OVAs) Slayers Special Slayers Special, based on the novels of the same name, consisted of three half-hour episodes. It was released to video in Japan in 1996. Slayers Excellent Slayers Excellent, also based on the Slayers Special novels, was released to video in 1999, and also consisted of three half-hour episodes. Manga ''Slayers'' Slayers is a one-book manga illustrated by Rui Araizumi consisting of one-shot episodes featuring Lina and Gourry Gabriev. It was serialized in Dragon Magazine as a supplement to the novels from 1991 to 1995 and was later published in book form in July 1995, only to be re-released in December 2001. Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story consists of eight books illustrated by Shoko Yoshinaka. It is based on the Slayers and Slayers NEXT anime series, and began publication in September 1995 and ended in September 2001. Slayers Special Slayers Special is a four-book series illustrated by Tommy Ohtsuka with help from Yoshihiro Komada. It is based on the novel series of the same name and consists of one-shot episodes featuring Lina and Naga the Serpent. It was published from May 2000 to October 2001. ''Slayers Premium'' Slayers Premium is based on the movie of the same name, and was illustrated by Ohtsuka and Komada. It was serialized in Comic Dragon Jr. from September 2001 to January 2002, and was later published in book form in April 2002. ''Slayers Premium Plus One'' Slayers Premium Plus One was the epilogue to the Slayers Premium manga that was included as a bonus on the limited edition Japanese DVD release of the movie. It was also illustrated by Ohtsuka and Komada. Slayers: Knight of Aqualord Slayers: Knight of Aqualord is a six-book series that was published from May 2003 to February 2005. It was illustrated by Ohtsuka and Komada, and it had an original storyline that was revealed to be an alternate series to Slayers TRY and the final seven books of the main novel series. Video games ''Slayers'' Slayers was released for the PC-9801 computer. ''Slayers'' Slayers was released for the Super Famicom (Super Nintendo) game system in 1994. ''Slayers Royal'' Slayers Royal was released for the Sega Saturn and Sony Playstation game systems on July 25, 1997. ''Slayers Royal 2'' Slayers Royal 2, the sequel to Slayers Royal, was released for the Sega Saturn and Sony Playstation systems on September 6, 1998. ''Slayers Wonderful'' Slayers Wonderful was released for the Sony Playstation system by Banpresto in 1998. Radio dramas Slayers EX Slayers EX consisted of four discs that had storylines borrowed from the Slayers Special novels, but used the characters from the Slayers anime. Slayers N>EX Slayers N-EX was released after Slayers NEXT, and was also four discs with storylines from Slayers Special. ''Slayers Premium'' Slayers Premium was a radio drama that was included with the special edition Japanese DVD of the movie with the same name. ''Slayers VS Orphen'' Slayers VS Orphen was based on the novel of the same name. Trading card games Slayers Fight Slayers Fight was a TCG released in Japan in 1999 and 2000. =External links= * TV Tokyo's Slayers website * Wikipedia entry Category:Slayers